RWBY- ORAG Amber Trailer
by BlazCrazFace1735
Summary: A RWBY fanfiction trailer showcasing the personality and abilities of my OC. She is the lone girl in Team ORAG. She has amber colored hair. I made her calm to round out her other teammates. I hope you like her. Also I need advice writing her. Bye-bye and have fun.


Amber Trailer

My job is protect someone and I will not fail in my task

An unmovable object needs an unpredictable force to move it

 _Amber is forever, it stick with you_

 _Amber is foggy and dark ,at- first_

 _A polished amber piece is clear and does not lie about itself_

 _It protects and is simply waiting in the ground_

 _Listen to Agano's Theme Polemos or Fulgore's theme by Mick Gordan from Killer Instinct(2013) to enhance your reading experience. Thank you and enjoy._

A girl with amber hair is in a steel room. She is seventeen years old and is 6 feet in height. The Amber Haired Girl is clad in armor. She wear a black shirt with amber colored pants and an aqua blue skirt on top of her pants. She wield an 2 foot long amber axe and a rectangular 6 foot long, 2 foot wide shield. The axe has a rocket launcher mounted on the back of her axe and a rocket launcher also A giant 12 foot tall Steel Golem stomped into the room. The Steel Golem has giant fists that look like giant metal rocks. The girl raises her shield and readies her axe. Battle Start.

Amber Haired Girl's POV

I waste no time I hunker down behind my shield getting ready to strike. The Steel Golem moved slowly. It was very bulky. I took my change and a burst of speed ran shield-first toward the Steel Golem. I was intent on shield bashing the Steel Golem's leg. The Steel Golem blocked my advance using his giant steel fists. I lifted my shield and used leverage to angle the Steel Golem's fist. I swung my axe at the Steel Golem's steel fists. The Steel Golem's sprang backwards as we treaded blows. The Steel Golem's fists moves faster than its size let on. It twirled its body as it punched. I blocked and reflected its blows. I ducked and rolled between the Steel Golem's legs and slashed its legs. I turned and pivoted facing the Steel Golem's back as I smashed its back with my shield and slashed with my axe. I strengthened my swing with my rocket launcher increasing its speed as well as firing the rocket launcher in-bedded in my shield. I retracted my shield and trans I ran up the Steel Golem's back and somersaulted off of his back and slashed at his face. The Steel Golem blocked my slash and returned with a punch. I blocked his blow with my shield and flew backwards away from its fist. I landed feet first back onto solid ground and the grounded slidded beneath me.

I have a friend with orange hair would call the Steel Golem a Stelem and another friend of mine with rusty colored hair would have wanted to melt the Steel Golem because it made him mad.

I waited for the Steel Golem to advance to my position. The Steel Golem rolled toward and became a ball of steel barreling toward me. I dug the soles of my feet into the ground and enlarged my shield to the length 6 foot long, 3 foot wide shield. I shot rockets at the approaching steel mass and shot a wide laser from my shield. The Steel Golem refused the slow down and it crashed into me. I used my feet as brakes as I skid across the ground. I was 4 feet away from where I had started as the Steel Golem regained its footing and started raining punches toward me. I had caught my breath and was blocking and returned blows with the Steel Golem. I barreled into the Steel Golems legs with my shield and knocked it backwards. I aimed my laser, rolled and a highly powerful narrow beam that cut through the Steel Golem's left arm leaving only a steel stump. The Steel Golem retreated and started gathering dust and turning them into rock projectiles.

It threw the rocks at me and I retracted my rectangular shield to a form a small 2 foot long, 1 foot wide shield. I blocked the barrage of fast flying missiles with my shield and axe. I in turn slammed my shield into the ground and a giant Earth spike erupted underneath the Steel Golem skewering its right leg. Its right leg was a pile of scrapped. It couldn't move its body well as sparks flew from its broken appendages. I aimed my shield at the Steel Golem and fired a wide, strong beam that destroyed the entire body leaving only the head. I retracted my axe as it transformed to the size and appearance of a tightly bound book and my shield formed a protective covering. I walked over to grab the Steel Golem's skull. I think it will be a good present for my rusty haired friend. Battle End.

 **Author's Note- The Amber Haired Girl is straight to the point. There's no BS with her. She gets her job done in a timely manner. She fights using patience and timed strength to chop her opponent to pieces. Her theme would have a really strong piano piece with an annoying electric guitar that would interject. Anyway, if you're reading this, can you help me out by suggesting how to write her because this is the first female I've actually physically written down as a character. I need her to be strong, noble, understanding, and also have the ability to control her teammates quirks.**


End file.
